Wake up!
by relaxovision
Summary: Quinn is mad and can't sleep and there's no one else to blame but Rachel. Fluffy/funny/cute Faberry sexy times and more.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** I wrote this within the last two hours before Glee came back to my screen. I clearly must have gone nuts during the hiatus.

Also, I am aware of the fact that there is no set up. I had beer and skittles and Glee for the first time in months.

Don't judge, enjoy.

* * *

><p>She didn't know when it had started. How are you supposed to remember the first signs when you don't even realize they exist in the first place? A sign is not a sign when it doesn't tell you anything, is it?<p>

All she knew was that the mere thought of the bossy little dork lying across the room in her bed was driving her nuts.

Slowly removing her own blanket, Quinn got up. Rachel was extremely annoying just lying there, sleeping. She had stolen her boyfriend, she had gained popularity where Quinn had kept losing it. She had such an easy life. Rachel would never know what it was like to have to be someone.

Quietly she walked over to Rachel's bed. With furrowed eyebrows she examined the bundle huddled in sheets, breathing in an even rhythm. "I bet you're wearing one of these ugly nightgowns your dads made you." she mumbled and thought how nice it would be to have her own dad caring for cheesy things like his daughter's clothes.

Her feet were cold, Rachel was pissing her off without actually doing anything, she was tired and unable to sleep; in other words: right that second Quinn Fabray hated everything.

Standing besides the brunette's bed like a creepy madwoman with her silhouette throwing a threatening shadow across the sheets she contemplated what to do next. She couldn't just keep standing there. She couldn't just walk back to her own bed. She'd never fall asleep with the mood she was in. Plus, it was all Rachel's fault so she had to at least wake her up.

"Rachel!" she whispered loudly enough it would have passed as yelling.

"Rachel, wake up."

The bundle beneath the sheets stirred slightly and then continued its even breathing.

Stomping one freezing foot on the floor Quinn repeated: "Rachel!"

This girl was really unbelievable with her stubbornness. How could she have the audacity to continue sleeping when Quinn stood there, being furious? It drove Quinn nuts.

Finally a head bopped out from beneath the duvet. "What is it?" Rachel's voice was a whole octave deeper than usual, heavy with the dreams she had just been yanked out of. But Quinn wasn't sorry.

"I can't sleep and it's your fault." she exclaimed.

Rachel blinked a few times, obviously processing what she had just been accused of and the blonde creepy madwoman besides her bed was getting angrier with every second that Rachel had to think. How could she dare to keep her awake by occupying her thoughts? Who did she think she was anyway?

"I'm mad at you."

When she still didn't receive any response Quinn clenched her fists. "I'm mad at you." But words didn't come easy tonight and any explanation escaped her. She didn't know when it had started.

Rachel, though, knew exactly. She had to know! If she didn't know, either, this situation was all kinds of fucked up.

"You stole Finn from me." It was the best she could do. "Twice."

The brunette blinked a few more times before shaking her head and pulling the cover over her head again. She was really unbelievable. "RACHEL!"

"We're not together anymore and I didn't steal anything. We've talked about that. Let me sleep."

The muffled whining argument didn't do anything to ease Quinn's nerves. Especially because she knew she didn't even really care about Finn. "My feet are cold."

Rachel's head became visible again. "Well, then don't stand there. You'll get sick. Get to bed. Let me sleep." It was remarkable how short her sentences became when Rachel was tired and for a split second Quinn wondered if there was a way of keeping Rachel tired forever, just so she wouldn't talk as much.

She didn't know when it had started, but somewhere along the way her mind had been more often with Rachel than with Finn, or Sam, for that matter. Rachel was this annoying constant in her life that kept popping up in conversations and was always hogging brain capacity during homework and Glee and dates. Rachel was always everywhere and it became unbearable. Quinn knew she had to do something about that.

Determined to go through with her decision she lifted the covers and was greeted with a shriek when she pressed herself against Rachel's back. "Your feet are cold." Quinn frowned once more. "I told you." When she wrapped her arm around Rachel's waist the girl tensed below her, but when Quinn had made a decision she didn't just retreat.

"I'm not mad at you because of Finn." she whispered as she pressed her nose into Rachel's back. She didn't receive an answer. Rachel was still frozen in shock and Quinn's hand was now exploring Rachel's surprisingly taut stomach. She was grateful to find the brunette was wearing a t-shirt and boy- shorts instead of the gown she had expected. The body beneath her wandering hand kept lying still as she slipped first her fingers then her palm under the hem of Rachel's shirt before slowly but steadily moving it upwards. "Then why are you mad?"

Quinn stopped for a second. "Because." was all she managed to say. Words had always worked to her advantage. She had read enough books and taken enough rhetoric classes to win a debate against most of her teachers and yet here she was with her tongue thick and heavy, unable to say what was on her mind.

When her fingertips found Rachel's left nipple she groaned into her back. Rachel gasped loudly. She didn't know how it was possible. She didn't know when it had started, but somewhere along the way Quinn Fabray had fallen for the school's loser. She was mad. And there was no one else to blame but Rachel.

"Quinn." Rachel gasped again when the blonde began kissing her neck, softly grazing the sensitive skin there with her lips while palming a perky breast. "I'm so mad at you." These last few words came out a lot softer than planned. Quickly she ran her hand down Rachel's stomach again and pushed it into her shorts without a warning.

There had to be a way to get rid of all this anger and Quinn knew she had found it when her fingertips felt smooth skin and both girls moaned loudly at the contact. Her free hand now snaked around Rachel's neck and pulled the shorter girl close. Rachel tensed again and a little whimper filled the air. So annoying. And now Quinn was making herself mad. "Is this okay?" she asked, stilling her hands, but not letting go. Why would she ask? Why would she even care?

Rachel scooted closer, leaning into Quinn's touch. "I don't want you to be mad at me." she almost whispered. "Especially when I haven't done anything. I don't want you to hate me."

Blood was pressuring in hard pulses against Quinn's temples. She closed her eyes to think for a few seconds. It was all Rachel's fault. She always had to be overly present. She had entered McKinley High and whilst other people positioned themselves quietly at the top or bottom of the social ladder, Rachel fell with a huge bang on her enormous nose. And instead of accepting her spot she simply got up with a smile and tried again, and again, and again. And each time she'd sing louder than before. As if no one ever had discouraged her to be herself. As if it wasn't open season.

"I, for one, am not mad at you, despite the fact that I would have all reason to be."

She was back to her old self. That was too much. And why did she have to smell so nice?

"Remember all the mean things you called me?"

There was suddenly a knot in Quinn's stomach.

"Remember every time you tried to tear me down?"

"I'm sorry." Quinn heard herself say. "I..", but again words escaped her. Instead she cracked her lips and started kissing her way down Rachel's back. When she reached the small of her back she hesitated. She had never done anything like this before. Heck, she'd never even really thought about doing anything like this before. Her first and only time with Puck was...oh, nevermind.

When her lips found a perfectly apple shaped ass almost all of her anger vanished. Almost all of it. Her heart started pounding uncontrollably when she let her nose run down Rachel's butt cheek through the shorts and found it smelled just as sweet as the rest of her. On another level it sent her into rage, even though it was another kind of rage this time. "Damn it, Rachel."

The shorter girl spun around and eagerly tugged on Quinn's shoulder. "Come up here." and Quinn obeyed despite her urge not to. Ten fingers softly grazed her sides and a shiver ran down her spine. She closed her eyes for a second, just to find dark eyes, kind eyes looking back at her when she opened them again. "I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why?" again, this was the best she could do. Her heart soared at the prospect of hurting the tiny brunette geek beneath her. "Why?" she then asked herself silently. Instead of an answer, Rachel took her hand and led it back down into her shorts. It was too much to handle. As soon as the first hint of wetness met her index finger Quinn's eyes fell shut and she lunged forward, pressing her face into the pillow next to the brunette's head. "Then get out of my head." she grunted, kissing a soft cheek, the corner of a pouty mouth, full lips, just slightly.

But Rachel raised her hips to meet Quinn's touch and shook her head. "No." she gasped. And it made Quinn melt. Her fingers slid easily through Rachel's soft folds and after only a few short moments Rachel had swung all four limbs around the girl above her, pulling her down, pushing herself up. She was remarkably quiet.

Leaning forward once more, pressing her forehead to the girl she had always thought she despised, Quinn was tempted to increase her speed, but refrained. Instead she opened her eyes. Whatever was left of her anger vanished the second she saw the cute little dork beneath her bite her lip, pressing her eyes shut. It was replaced by something entirely different when heels dug hard into her ass and fingernails bit deeply into her shoulder blades. Suddenly it felt good to make Rachel feel good instead of bad. Maybe she could even make up for some of her insults during the last couple of years.

With her lips catching lips and her hand buried deeply in Rachel's shorts something snapped inside of Quinn. She was enjoying this more than anything, more than she could take. Then a little miracle happened: The next few moments went by in slow motion and way too fast. Quinn could feel Rachel tremble, just slightly, her stomach and her throat were quivering and the little nub of nerves between her slick folds hardened to stone. She slowed down even more, careful not to soar her, careful to make this slow and sweet and special. "Just breathe." she whispered. "Don't try, just let go and breathe." And then Rachel did. She relaxed and breathed and just a few seconds later Quinn's hand was flooded with her release and her hips were forcefully rolling against the blonde's body.

Just one long gasp of surprise and then nothing.

Although she didn't have much comparison Quinn was positive that this was the sexiest thing she'd ever experience.

She kissed both of Rachel's eyelids and didn't remove her hand until she felt a tug on her arm. What now?

"I don't hate you."

She thought about her words while rolling off the brunette's limp body, ignoring two hands that kept reaching out for her.

"I don't hate you the least. And I think you can stay on my mind."

Now that her mood had changed for the better, Quinn got up, heading for her own bed without even so much as a glance back. Her feet got cold again but this time she didn't mind. She snuggled up in her own duvet, nuzzling one corner of her pillow and she could already feel herself drift off into a content sleep.

"Quinn!"

"Quinn! Wake up!"

Without a word she lifted her covers and let Rachel slip in under.

"I can't believe you just left me th.." but Quinn cut her off with a kiss.

Rachel may have been the school's loser. She may have been bossy and bitchy and loud, but she was also very endearing at times. Quinn didn't know when it had started. And with Rachel in her arms she didn't really care.

* * *

><p>I *might* add more chapters in the future. But really, I scribbled this between other fics I'm working on, so there won't be any regular updates or anything.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Apparently people are interested in cute fluffly Faberry drabbels. So here you are. I love Rachel and Quinn so it's a lot of fun writing for them. Just don't expect me to come up with a cool storyline for this or anything. This will stay shallow and cute and nonsensical. Hope you like it anyway.

Oh, I decided they are on a school trip. People go on school trips in the USA, too, right? I googled Lima and Detroit was the next city that sounded familiar. It's apparently a four hours drive away. I figured McKinley couldn't afford anything else. If that doesn't make sense, mind what I said above.

If you have sneaky date suggestions for future chapters or know anything about Detroit I could use or just want to spam my inbox with Faberry goodness, don't hold yourself back.

* * *

><p>Another night alone in bed. Pressing her eyes shut Quinn did her best to fall asleep and ignore the splashing noises from the shower next door.<p>

When Mr. Shuester had coupled Rachel and her to share a room she hadn't been opposed to the idea. Well, she hadn't been too fond of it, either, but it was definitely better than having to hear Tina swoon over Mike's abs or having Brittany sneak in to stay over with Santana.

Last night had been…revealing and it wasn't because of that that Quinn was now lying awake, shaken by regret. Rachel's words rang loudly through her head.

And then her voice rang through the wall that separated the bathroom from the bedroom. She was singing in the shower. Quinn's eyes popped open and her pulse started to race. That was just unfair. She could already feel her rage coming back at full force. Maybe it was better this way. Maybe being mad was better than being… well, whatever she had been before.

Clenching her fists below the covers and gritting her teeth ironically felt very soothing and Quinn shut her eyes once again, pulling the pillow over her head, trying not to remember the events from just a couple of hours ago.

_"Is it because I'm a girl?"_

She still couldn't believe how desperate she had sounded.

_"No, of course not. I'm not timid like Santana."_ Rachel had responded without missing a beat.

She didn't know how it was possible but the pillow on her ear seemed to work like speakers and Rachel's voice was audible crisp and clear, hammering through Quinn's brain convulsions. If she could only fall asleep and make herself forget. The next day, she was sure, would bring some clarity.

When the shower was turned off it became only worse. Now that the water didn't muffle Rachel's voice anymore her song filled the room louder than ever. Pressing her pillow even tighter to her ear Quinn cursed to herself: "Damn you, Berry." That voice was just too beautiful to be ignored.

Quinn wasn't afraid of being with a girl. She had been kicked out of home once already. She had survived a pregnancy and giving up her child. She had lost and regained all her friends and fallen up and down the social ladder more often than anyone else within the last two years. How much more rejection exactly could there be in it for her? Not much, she figured, ignoring Barbra Berry howling from the bathroom. To get this straight: Quinn did enjoy Rachel's voice. Barbra, though? No way in hell.

Rolling her eyes and grunting into the pillow on her face she cursed herself for letting herself go the other night. She couldn't fool herself. She had fallen for Rachel. She wasn't in denial. It was way worse than that.

_"Then why?"_

Angry tears prickled behind her eyelids as she remembered the conversation with Rachel earlier.

_"What do you mean why?"_

It was not like her heart had never been broken before. But admitting to have a huge crush on the school's loser and being rejected by said person… that definitely marked a whole new low.

She hadn't even noticed Rachel's song had ended until she felt her mattress shift and a hand tugging on her pillow. "I guess you didn't like my little performance?" Ugh. Unbelievable. How could she act as if nothing happened? But Quinn held onto her feather and cloth shield tightly. She was unwilling to give up her hiding spot just yet.

"Quinn? Are you sleeping already?"

If I was, Quinn thought, I'd really be pissed for being woken up this way. A cold set of fingers grazed her arm and she flinched. "Is something wrong?"

Everything.

"No. I'm just tired." Quinn hissed into the pillow.

The tugging on her protective pillow became more eager. "I can't understand you when you mumble into that pillow." But Quinn refused to move. In fact, she decided to pretend to sleep and hope Rachel would buy her sudden snoozing fit. Pretty unrealistic, but absolutely worth a try.

Rachel finally stopped and just when Quinn thought she had won she felt four cold limbs pulling her into an embrace. "My feet are cold." No kidding. "And yours are so warm." Yea, after half an hour of extreme- cuddling with her duvet. Quinn had worked for this pair of snuggly warm feet and legs. She grunted into her pillow once again before finally pushing it to the side. Her strategy had without a doubt failed.

She wanted to tell Rachel to leave. She wanted to tell her to go warm up her freezing limbs somewhere else. She wanted to be mad, but when the scent from the brunette's freshly washed hair reached her nose her lips went dry and her words got stuck in her throat. All mean insults were immediately forgotten when a soft palm caught her cheek.

"You were my first. You know that, right?" Quinn gulped. Somehow her brain had managed to completely ignore this little fact. She bit her lip and felt a not too small amount of guilt building inside. It was just as quickly gone, though, when Rachel added: "I couldn't have wished for a better first time." and kissed her cheek.

"Shit."

Quinn hadn't realized she had said this out loud until she opened her eyes and found a pair of round brown ones staring at her in shock. "Did I…" Rachel swallowed hard and started again: "Did I do something wrong?"

"_Where are you going? Quinn?" _But Quinn had let her standing there. She didn't want to hear any further explanations. She didn't want to hear any more excuses. She didn't want Rachel to know how much she was really hurting.

Slowly Rachel crawled on top of Quinn, who let her. In her mind she was yelling 'no', but it never reached her tongue. Instead her hands found Rachel's slim waist and her fingertips danced from rib to rib downwards until they reached the smooth part where her shirt ended. She let her palms rest there, pressing the hem of said shirt to Rachel's body. Damp hair fell around her face and blanked her senses as Rachel's scent surrounded her like a bubble made of vanilla and spice.

Right that moment it was impossible to think of anything but just this. It was impossible to be mad or hurt and it was impossible not to pull Rachel down and catch her lips with the tip of her tongue to crack them open. When Rachel leaned into the caress, when she reached up to cup Quinn's face with both hands and when she happily deepened the kiss even more and let her own tongue slip into an open mouth, all that was left was fuzzy warmth and Rachel.

Only when an index finger trailed the line between her thighs did she snap out of her daze. "Rachel…" Questioning chocolate pools stared down at her and Quinn almost melted right into them. "Don't you want me anymore?" Why did her eyes glisten when she was the one who had rejected Quinn first? Furrowing her eyebrows the blonde shook her head. The gesture was meant to shake her mind free of unwanted thoughts, but Rachel took it as an answer to her question. Far too quickly there were crocodile tears running down her sweet cheeks and she covered her face as she lifted herself up to leave.

Quinn didn't know exactly what had gone wrong, but it slowly dawned on her that somewhere between "No." and now she had missed something important. In the very last second, just when Rachel had lifted the covers in order to get up and leave Quinn grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back down to her.

"Of course I want you." she said, emphasizing her declaration with three pecks to Rachel's face; one to each cheek, one to her forehead. "You rejected me, remember?" She couldn't believe this was actually happening. Not only had she somehow become Rachel's first time, not only had she had her heart broken by the school's loser, but now she was actually trying to hold onto what had the potential to become the most awkward coupling of all times.

"What? No, I didn't."

Rachel didn't stop weeping and her attempts to dry her cheeks forced Quinn to place her palms just there. Unbelievable. This girl was unbelievable.

"No?"

She must have sounded a lot weaker than planned, because Rachel crashed their lips together once again and pulled Quinn closer than physically possible. "No. I would never do that."

A smile was now tugging at her lips and Quinn's confusion grew with each second. "You obviously didn't listen to me, Quinn Fabray, because all I said was that I don't want to start dating you right now."

Quinn thought about that statement for a while, just to come to the very same conclusion she had reached a few hours ago when she had left Rachel standing in the middle of Detroit: Rachel was rejecting her.

"What the fuck, Rachel." But the brunette only kissed her anger away and pulled the duvet over her shoulders. "Let me finish." she insisted. "What you heard was that I wouldn't date you at all, but what I said was 'right now'. All I was saying was that I don't want to make it official before I get the chance to tell my dads."

"Oh."

"Yea."

"Ohhh." Quinn repeated and Rachel started to giggle.

"It wouldn't feel right to let them be the last to know."

Quinn nodded and drifted into thought for a few seconds, wondering what her own mom would have to say about that. She'd probably be relieved to know her daughter wasn't going to get pregnant again anytime soon. It could really be worse, she figured. She could dye her hair pink and get an ugly tattoo and a nose ring. She could start smoking and ruin her life by skipping school and hanging out with criminals. She could get back together with Finn, the guy who serenaded her inappropriately at the dinner table with her parents present. Pretty much anything would be worse than dating a straight A student with an ambition and a future, even if it was a girl, even if said girl had a tendency to talk too much and boss others around.

"So", Rachel pulled Quinn back into reality "would you be willing to sneak around for the next two weeks until we get back home? When the school trip is over I'll introduce you to my dads and they can recommend us all the good gay bars for when we're old enough to go to bars and I think the fact that I'm dating a woman could actually be to my advantage at Broadway. Everybody loves to love minorities these days and…" Quinn felt the blood drain from her face. Only when Rachel squealed did she realize she was piercing her fingernails into the other girl's back. "Oh my god, sorry." she gasped, releasing her grip. "Your… enthusiasm is sometimes a little frightening." she said, but quickly added: "Although I also think it's kind of cute."

She kissed pouty lips before remembering she had been asked a question. Rachel's rambling really could blank your mind sometimes. "Yes." she decided. She had been sneaking around with Puck and with Finn and neither of them had ever promised her a relationship. Rachel on the other hand only asked for two weeks. That was manageable.

A wide smile rewarded her immediately. It was a smile that quickly changed into a smirk as Rachel started to work her fingers beneath Quinn's shirt. The expression on her face asked, but her hands were demanding and Quinn didn't dare to say no. Not that she had wanted to. She would probably never be able to say no to Rachel again. So she complied instead, lifting herself up and letting Rachel pull her shirt over her head before leaning forward into a slow soft kiss. Curious fingers moved up her spine and left a trail of goose bumps behind. When a trembling palm finally cupped her breast a throaty moan escaped her.

Grabbing Rachel's butt with both hands she pulled the shorter girl closer and leaned back into the pillow, never letting go of the lips she was kissing. Rachel tasted a lot like mint from toothpaste and a little like something Quinn had never tasted before. She decided to call it 'Rachel' and that she liked it better than anything else. She felt her skin turn hot and her breathing become heavy and when Rachel pushed one hand into her shorts and touched her for the first time she almost fainted. Her breath caught as two fingers drew lazy circles between her legs. They felt like smooth sandpaper at first and slid more easily through her folds with every one of Rachel's strokes.

"Look at me."

She willed her eyes open and found Rachel's forehead pressed to her own, brown eyes, the kindest eyes she'd ever known, looking back into hers. Her muscles tightened and there was nothing left but Rachel's eyes on her face and her hand in her shorts. Everything else had vanished. A palm cupped her cheek and two lips swallowed her cry when she came undone in phases and waves and jolts of pleasure. Reality came crashing back to her and every vein in her body pulsated violently. She heard her heart beat in her ears and felt its rapid pounding against Rachel's hand. Letting go of a short series of little whimpers she had been holding Quinn let her hands softly glide up Rachel's back and settle in her dark locks. She didn't even care that her hair was still wet. Looking deeply into those dark eyes above her once more she wondered how there could have ever been a time in which she felt anything else than love for this girl.

Her eyelids became heavy and with Rachel's tiny warm body resting limply on top of her, caught in a tangle of gentle limbs it was so easy to let herself go.

"I really like your voice." She didn't even know how that had suddenly come up again. But it was a fact and why not just say it now? "Thanks." The answer came with a peck on the cheek.

No one had ever touched her like this or made her feel anything like this and Quinn wondered if there was a way to convince herself that Rachel had been her first. Technically Rachel was her first for a lot of things. Could she define what counted as sex anew and argue Puckerman away?

Maybe it didn't really matter.

"Rachel?"

But the only response she got was a little sigh. Rachel was already sleeping. So instead Quinn asked herself: "Can't we just call our parents tomorrow?"


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** I'd like to dedicate this little drabble to Will Shuester, worst teacher and possibly biggest douchebag of the year.

* * *

><p>When Quinn woke up the next day, Rachel was still lying on top of her, her head tugged neatly under her chin.<p>

They had kicked off the covers, but thanks to the warm body snuggled into her she felt cozy nonetheless. Kissing soft hair Quinn let her thoughts wander back to when she had first met Rachel.

She had been with Finn back then and he was actually the one to hit Rachel with her very first slushy. He'd come running back to Quinn afterwards like a toddler showing off his newest crayon painting and told her about how he made his first step into the direction of popularity and success.

Quinn had politely laughed along then, despite the fact that she had never been a fan of physical attacks. She found them immature, unintelligent, unoriginal. It was a guys' thing, she figured. She was more of a strategist, a sneaky attacker.

Finn was a gullible brute, easy to manipulate, easy to hide behind. That's why she had been with him. That's why Rachel had been with him. That's why Mr. Shuester had trouble hiding his boner whenever he saw him.

It's just too tempting to live through someone else rather than just live. It's too easy to confuse this kind of temptation with attraction or even love.

It was just too easy to hate Rachel instead of seeing her.

Although in hindsight it wasn't really Rachel she had hated. It was more what she stood for: freedom. She was the analogy for everything Quinn thought at the time she would never have.

She had been hiding. Her dad had used to push her behind his back to let his giant shadow instead of warm sunlight fall on her face. He taught her fear. He taught her she'd never be enough. He taught her women aren't meant to be free. Behind someone else's back that's where she belonged and so she did what she had been told.

She hid behind her parents' orders.

She hid behind her religion and its rules.

She hid behind boyfriends.

Finn's back was large enough to use as a shield and hide herself from the threatening sunlight. And when he wasn't there she still always had her minions, her loyal troops she could send out in order not to get dirt on her hands.

But most of all: She hid in her room. Sometimes she'd excuse herself from the dinner table, just so she could be alone. She'd close the curtains and enjoy real darkness instead of the symbolic one surrounding her for once. Of course she despised the silence as much as she hated having her parents talk to her. What's the lesser evil? It was hard work to shut all those judging voices out, to not let them enter her mind, become one with herself.

Sometimes her dad's voice would suddenly sound like her own and all her sentences would start with "You'll never". Somehow her thoughts wouldn't obey her anymore. Her will was broken and she'd panic at the prospect of losing the last bit of her identity.

She'd trap her head between her hands then and plot her next attack against one of her victims; Rachel, probably. Whether out of anger or to distract herself or to be someone; whether it was to feel powerful again, as if she hadn't lost control or if it was just to somehow pass the time until the sunset would offer its protection again she couldn't say.

Rachel never hid from anyone or anything. She was used to shine and because Quinn was used to lurk around in shadows Rachel's presence had blinded her.

She let her fingers run over the back of the brunette's petite thighs, let them wander over her cute little butt, grazed them along her sides and let her palms finally rest on the small of her back.

Freedom.

And then warm sunlight came shining through the window. Quinn wasn't scared. Not at all.

"You will have such a soar neck when you wake up." she whispered and kissed the top of Rachel's head again.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Everyone's gay and nothing hurts.

You are the unicorn. And you are the unicorn. And you, yes, you, you are also the unicorn. In fact, you all are the unicorn.

* * *

><p>"Why did you do it?"<p>

They had just come back from a walk through the city; just some shopping and a trip to a museum that featured a pretty neat photography exhibition. Mr. Shuester had given the kids the day off and whilst Quinn had suggested she and Rachel go visit the public library (she'd always had a weakness for books), Rachel had suggested they go back to their hotel to make out. Well, that's not actually what she had said. Quinn had suggested the library and Rachel had offered an "Or we could go back…", which was all it took for the blonde to be convinced (because her weakness for the cute brunette was even greater).

As it turned out, though, Quinn should have let Rachel finish her sentence.

"Why did you bully me?"

And now a pair of dark sad eyes was looking right into hers from across the bed.

"I said I'm sorry." was all she could come up with as her throat began to tighten. But it was the truth.

"I know you are and I'm not mad at you. I just want to know why you did it." Rachel wouldn't let her get away this easily.

"I guess", Quinn gulped "I envied you." But Rachel just furrowed her eyebrows so she continued: "You seemed to have it so easy. I was miserable the whole time and I envied you, because you are…" She scooted closer and Rachel took her hand, squeezing it as an encouragement. "...you are perfect and you never needed anyone to tell you that. You always knew who you are and what you want from life."

"I never had it easy." responded a peeping voice and Quinn shook her head when Rachel added: "And I'm far from perfect."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I really never hated you. To be honest", she swallowed again and looked down on the coverlet they were sitting on. Orange was really not her favorite color and it didn't match Rachel's eyes. Suddenly she felt the urge to peel it off the bed and stuff it in the closet.

"I really always liked you."

When Quinn looked up again Rachel was smiling. "I know."

Now it was the blonde's turn to furrow her eyebrows. "What?"

"I know that you always liked me." Quinn was stunned. As she tried to pull her hand back and anger started to form in her stomach Rachel tightened her grip and continued: "I wanted you to say it."

And then she moved even closer until their knees were touching and Quinn's breath caught.

"You always thought no one loves you. You thought that no one saw you. Your parents didn't see you", Now the blonde was really trying to get away. What was Rachel thinking? But despite her urge to run, she didn't even have the strength to move an inch. "Finn didn't see you. Sam didn't see you. Mr. Shuester doesn't see you. No one sees you. No one loves you. That's what you're thinking, right?"

Quinn felt tears streaming down her face and she turned her head to nod against the wall. She couldn't look Rachel in the eye.

"But you were wrong."

The pulse was hammering so loudly in her ears now and her suppressed weeps made it so hard to think that Quinn almost didn't hear the next part:

"I've always loved you." And she was sure the earth stopped turning right that second.

"What?" She kept searching Rachel's face, but all she could find was pure kindness.

"Of course, I didn't love you back then the way I love you now. But I did love you nonetheless, because even though you never would have admitted it, even though you didn't understand it, we are alike. We both have dreams and we both have to fight and are both constantly discouraged."

Quinn was a hundred percent certain that there was suddenly circus music playing in her head and that under no circumstances Rachel had just said they were alike.

"I don't think I understand." she stammered.

"It's so easy." Rachel wasn't ready to give up. Instead she now took both of the blonde's hands into hers and said: "You and me, we are the same."

But Quinn only shook her head. "No, not that, I get that. The other part."

And now Rachel seemed confused.

"You just said you love me!"

Brown eyes widened and cheeks flushed pink at the realization. "I.. uhm…I meant…" It was adorable, really. Rachel kept stuttering fragments of words and sentences that just wouldn't make sense no matter how much effort she put into them. Then she shook her head. "Yes." she finally said. "I didn't think about it, but then, why would I have to think about that? Yes, I love you."

Silence.

Expectation.

More silence.

Quinn was certain that the loud banging she heard were symptoms of her having an apoplexy. She waited for her to faint, but strangely enough it never happened. Instead Santana's voice became audible: "I know you are in there, Quinn!" She only understood the banging had really been at the door, when Rachel got up to open up. "Wait." Quinn whispered, grabbing Rachel's shoulder. "I don't want to deal with her right now."

"San, she isn't here. Can we just go to our room now?"

For a moment there was silence, but just as Quinn and Rachel exchanged questioning looks, the banging started again, only that it sounded a little different now. This wasn't the sound of knuckles against wood, it was more like something heavier was bumped into the door in an even rhythm, almost as if…

"Holy shit." Quinn gasped as her eyes met Rachel's again. The brunette just furrowed her eyebrows, obviously confused about what was going on until Brittany's voice exclaimed through the closed door: "Fuck!"

Quinn pressed both her hands over her mouth. In fact, she wished for two pairs of extra hands. See no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil. Rachel just stood there, mouth agape, eyes wide in disbelieve. She was only pulled out of her daze when Santana's groan rang through the wood. Flinching she jumped backwards a full meter before staring at Quinn, face pale, jaw still on the floor.

A few more minutes passed after the noises finally stopped until the brunette worked up the courage to speak again: "So I guess that is why you didn't want to share a room with Santana and Brittany." Quinn just nodded, face flushed crimson.

Rachel seemed to contemplate for a moment, staring at the wall, clenching her jaw. Then she breathed out and asked into the empty space in front of her: "Seriously. Is everyone gay now?"


	5. Chapter 5

So here's the next little drabble. Damn, after last week's Glee I just want Rachel and Quinn to have at least one good thing in their lives! That's not too much to ask for, is it?

There'll probably be more sexy times somewhen in the future. I said it before: This isn't really going anywhere. The only reason for me to write this is to make Faberry happy.

* * *

><p>Staring at the ceiling isn't exactly entertaining, especially when it's too dark to see anything. But what are you supposed to do when you find it impossible to sleep on your back and can't move, because you might wake up the girl who's curled into your side?<p>

Quinn found it remarkable how Rachel's arm had just the right shape and length to fit around her waist. And her right shoulder seemed to be made for the brunette to rest her head just there. Pushing her aside to roll over simply wasn't an option. And it wasn't even, because Quinn was trying to be especially considerate. It didn't feel right.

So instead she ignored the pain in the small of her back that indicated this last glass of water had been a mistake and just lay there, staring into the darkness. Sometimes a car would drive by and the headlights would create silver rays that wandered across the room, along the ceiling, towards Quinn before finally disappearing again. For a while she wondered if there was a difference between optical illusions and hallucinations, just because there was nothing else to do. Then one of the silver rays seemed to come to life and threw a threatening shadow of something that looked EXACTLY like Murky Dismal onto the opposite wall and if it hadn't been late at night Quinn wouldn't have found it scary.

But it was late and she was tired and Murky Dismal was standing in her room so she pressed her eyes shut and pulled Rachel closer. Maybe if she managed to focus on her girlfriend she'd be able to forget about all the creatures that could at least theoretically be creeping through the shadows.

Also, there was something she forgot.

Shifting slightly in an unavailing attempt to switch positions without actually moving Quinn groaned silently as her back started to ache again. She couldn't hold out much longer. To her relief Murky had disappeared when she willed her eyes open, carefully peeking through the room first. There were no giant spiders, no terrifying shadow creatures, just her and Rachel and her aching kidneys.

The longer she lay there trying not to focus on her back the more pictures of the bathroom and flushing toilets kept popping up in her mind. She kissed soft locks and was rewarded with a sigh. She stroked Rachel's back and an arm would clutch her tightly. A little too tight, actually. That was the moment Quinn realized she couldn't take it any longer. Cursing to herself inwardly, without making any noise outwardly she carefully rolled away from the warm body that smelled so tempting. She lifted the covers and groaned (again only in her head) as cold air hit her bare legs. She was already looking forward to crawling back into Rachel's arms, even though her freezing limbs would probably earn her a frown, a shriek or maybe even a little bump of a fist to her shoulder. She imagined how much warmer and cozy the bed would feel when she came back.

As her feet touched the ground she was ready to fall back and snuggle up to Rachel and when she lifted herself up and stumbled through the dark room all she wanted was to swing both her arms around the other girl and nuzzle her neck. "Ouch" she hissed as her toes hit the nightstand. She stilled all movements for a second just to hear Rachel breathing as evenly as ever.

The light in the bathroom was too bright and it hurt her eyes. It forced her brain into reality, which hurt even more. For a moment she considered crying, just out of principle, but instead she focused on how cold the floor felt and how she wished she'd be able to float, at least during nighttime.

Squatting on the toilet she pressed her eyes shut in an attempt to make her mind believe it was still dark and that she wasn't actually awake. Again the optical illusions started, although this time it was all playing behind her closed eyelids. Her brain did this sometimes. When Quinn was tired and lying awake she'd sometimes doze off just to be startled awake a few seconds (or minutes… or hours) later and the images of her vivid dreams would feel so real that she'd had a hard time understanding they were not. Only very gradually she'd understand that she had been sleeping but wasn't anymore. Sometimes even her alarm would sound as if it was just a weird melody she was making up and it was all part of some dream she was having. Reality and illusion merged at night.

This wasn't any different. Flashes of different scenarios made her dream and flinch and wonder. She had a discussion with Santana about Brittany and her mind was yelling while her voice kept quiet. Her throat felt soar nonetheless. She was back home telling her parents she was dating Rachel and only the fact that her dad hugged her made it easy to believe this wasn't true. Back in bed with Rachel they were talking about their relationship. Love was such a big thing and terrifying. There was commitment and the whole gay thing and Rachel started to sob, but Quinn didn't understand why until her hands found her cheeks and their lips pressed together. "Girlfriend" was such a huge word, too. They were arguing back and forth about taking vacations together and how their friends would react and moving in after high school and suddenly Quinn was alone in a garden, surrounded by wild flowers and as the scent wiped her clean she let herself fall.

Wait a second.

Her eyes flew open as Quinn found herself back in the bathroom. "Oh shit." she whispered and hurried to pull her panties back up, wash her hands (never mind that the water was so cold she yelped in pain) and get back into the bedroom.

Practically jumping into bed she finally remembered.

She sat down next to Rachel and because everything but this last thought of hers had lost all meaning she didn't hesitate to shake the warm human bundle. "Rachel." she whispered as loudly as she could. "Rachel, wake up!"

Rachel stirred and groaned and mumbled something in gibberish before proceeding to do nothing but breathing and sleeping. Furrowing her eyebrows Quinn poked the brunette's ribs.

"Rachel! Wake up!"

It was quite a déjà vu actually… the kind Quinn didn't notice she was having (hence a complete paradox). She clenched her fists and pulled a face and insisted: "Wake up!" She had something to say and the barbarous nature of this late hour wouldn't stop her.

"Quinn, I would highly appreciate if you could stop interrupting my sleep." But Quinn didn't really care anymore what Rachel would appreciate. Just like the first night she snuggled up to the tiny cute dork and just like the first night she was rewarded with a shriek. "YOUR FEET ARE COLD." The blonde shrugged "Sorry" and propped herself on one elbow, facing Rachel. She cupped her cheek with her free hand and pecked her lips before repeating this last gesture again and once again.

Rachel's confusion was palpable, even though the darkness made it almost impossible to see her face. "Was that the big emergency that forced you to yank me out of my dreams? What time is it anyway?" she pouted a little, but it didn't last long when Quinn smirked. "Would that be such a bad thing?" Shaking her head "no" Rachel claimed the blonde's lips once more, only to break the kiss for a yawn.

"I love you." Quinn practically yelled at Rachel, whose eyes instantly got wide. "Sorry, I just really needed to tell you that. It couldn't wait."

Rachel was still staring at her stunned when Quinn added: "I love you, you little dork." and tangled her hand in brown locks. Two arms flew around the blonde's neck and pulled her down into the mattress.

"I love you, too."

The duvet, the pillow, the sheets and Rachel turned out to be even cozier than Quinn had imagined. She smiled into a warm shoulder. Sleep would surely come easy now.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**_ Wohoo, I'm back. Just letting you all know that I'm still writing. I'm mostly busy with a Gantz crossover I'm working on for a Glee big bang challenge, though. It has a deadline and therefore first priority at the moment._

_Anyway. After the debacle of not getting a Brittana kiss and all the upcoming Finchel I really really needed some Faberry love, so here's another hopefully cute little drabble, written within an hour as usual._

_Thank you all for faves and alerts and of course the reviews. That's really encouraging._

* * *

><p>Being in the closet has advantages and disadvantages. You can't hold hands in public, for instance. You can't kiss your girlfriend – girlfriend! - whenever you want to. You always have to watch what you say. You can't stand up for yourself when someone says something offensive.<p>

"Hey Rachel. You'd look so much better if you were invisible."

It was one of the lamest insults Santana had ever made, but Quinn's blood was boiling nonetheless. She clenched her fists and gritted her teeth, pondering on what she could reply without revealing her affection for the little diva.

"Really mature, Santana." was the best she could come up with. It was far from perfect, far from what she really wanted to say, but at least for now it would have to suffice.

Santana shot her a questioning look. She wasn't used to Quinn defending Rachel. But the blonde just turned her head, pretending not to notice the stare drilling holes into her skull. Thankfully there was always Brittany to count on. "I don't like churches very much." she commented. "Like why does God need so many houses anyway?"

Mercedes interjected: "God doesn't actually live here. He's everywhere." This seemed to confuse the cheerleader even more. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and Quinn could practically see millions – or just three – little wheels spinning behind blue eyes. Mercedes apparently noticed, too, because she added: "A part of God is in every of these buildings so it doesn't matter where you go. Your prayers will always be heard."

Brittany's eyes went wide with shock. "That's really creepy." she gasped. Santana smiled to herself and a part of Quinn was in awe of how in awe Santana was of her girlfriend. Although she had to admit that Mercedes' explanation did indeed sound like God had been sliced into a million pieces. That was creepy.

Beside her Rachel huffed her trademark huff and Quinn's lips mirrored the smile on Santana's face from just a couple of seconds ago. She peaked to her left and right and when she was sure no one was watching she quickly let her index finger run down Rachel's arm, starting from her elbow, down smooth skin to her wrist. Squeezing a dainty – not mannish – hand she could feel her girlfriend relax a little. It only lasted a second, though, before the brunette withdrew her hand, looked at Quinn and mouthed: "Not yet." This was really getting annoying.

Also, it hurt. Quinn knew Rachel didn't mean to reject her, but that was exactly what it felt like. Where Quinn wanted nothing more than to guard her little dork from attacks, Rachel was perfectly content to swallow all insults and pretend she was not dating one of the most popular girls at school. Where Quinn's desire to show Rachel around, to show off with her girlfriend, grew each day, Rachel seemed to prefer hiding her relationship. And although she knew the reason wasn't embarrassment or even shame, it still hurt.

Sneaking around, on the other hand, didn't. Architecture wasn't exactly her metier anyway, so when Mr. Shuester led the group of students into the Mariner's Church, explaining something about Gothic revival, Quinn didn't mind Rachel pulling her to the side at all.

"Did you know there's a ballad that includes this very building?" No, she didn't, but it didn't come as a surprise that Rachel knew this piece of information. Quinn smirked. "And did you pull me away from the interesting trip into Michigan's oldest stone church just to talk about a ballad?" Raising an eyebrow mockingly she glanced around before taking Rachel by the hand and pulling her around the corner. A giggle erupted from the brunette's throat as her back hit cold bricks with a thud and forced the air out of her lungs. She barely had time to shake her head 'no' before Quinn's lips caught hers.

Rachel never seemed to quit talking. Asking her to be quiet for a second didn't help. Pleading didn't work. Insulting her had never turned out great, either. The only way to silence her was to kiss all daylight out of the girl and that Quinn could do.

She snaked her hand around to the back of the shorter girl's head to protect her from the hard wall behind her before crashing their bodies together. She cracked her lips ever so slightly, but Rachel responded immediately, fisting the material of Quinn's coat, pulling her even closer, sneaking her tongue into the blonde's mouth. The stone bricks were rough against Quinn's knuckles and would surely leave marks, but soft lips and a wet tongue nibbling and licking her lips totally made up for that. Her eyes fluttered open for a second, but the image of Rachel's flushed cheeks so close to her own face was too much to handle so she pressed her eyelids shut again. There was a sharp pain on the back of her hand when her hips jerked forward and made Rachel crash into the wall yet again. The first moan was because of her bruised hand, but Rachel, oblivious to her girlfriend's injury mistook the sound and moaned back and deepened the kiss even more. When her tongue found the back of Quinn's teeth and two delicate hands opened her coat to grab the blonde's waist, the second moan was one of pleasure.

"...Quinn..."

Apparently even kissing Rachel Berry had lost its magic silencing powers. She wasn't ready to stop so instead of answering she just leaned back into the kiss, claiming pouty lips once more. And Rachel gasped and obliged, wrapping both her arms tightly around Quinn this time, pulling her closer and closer until none of the girls could tell each other apart.

"Ouch." When Rachel let herself fall backwards and Quinn's hand rubbed against rough stone she wasn't able ignore the pain away this time. Rachel immediately pulled back.

"Oh my god, what's wrong?"

Worried brown eyes found hazel ones and Quinn shook her head while rubbing the back of her hand. "It's nothing, really." But Rachel insisted: "Let me see." and grabbed Quinn's hand to examine the wound. There were a few scratches and two knuckles were slightly bruised, but as Rachel let her thumb run over the injury before bringing Quinn's hand up to her lips to kiss it better, all pain was forgotten.

"Why are you always acting like such a diva?"

Rachel's gaze shot up to meet Quinn's eyes and the blonde realised she had to clarify this quickly.

"I mean, you're so sweet and gentle with me. When it's just us you're acting like someone entirely different." She carefully swallowed all words like 'annoying' and 'cocky' and 'egoistic' that came to mind when she tried to describe the Rachel she'd see in Glee.

"Well, look who's talking." Rachel mumbled, kissing each of Quinn's knuckles, then her fingertips.

Touchè.

"Touchè."

"I guess we both have our protective walls up at school." Rachel held Quinn's hand in her own, tracing veins and scratches with her eyes.

"I thought about quitting Glee."

"What?"

The words had come out before Quinn had realised she'd been thinking them. But now that it was out in the open she could also just go through with this.

"I didn't get a single solo last year, Rach. This alone wouldn't even bother me. I mean, even though I didn't know it back then, I only really joined New Directions to be around you. You're such a star and I love seeing you perform. But I also hate how we're constantly being discouraged."

She shook her head. That wasn't quite what she wanted to say, so she breathed out and tried again:

"No one in Glee even likes me. I don't have a single true friend there."

"What about Santana and Brittany?" Rachel almost whispered, sadness in her dark eyes.

"We used to hang out a lot, that's true, but they're so in their own world. It's always been the two of them and me, never all three of us together." She bit down a hint of tears and swallowed the knot in her throat. "No one but you ever told me I could be someone. No one ever seemed to really care. And to be honest, I have better things to do than to sway in the background and listen to other people sing. I understand that you need this for your musical career and you deserve every solo you got, but that's just not what I had in mind how my life would look like."

Rachel bit her lower lip and was obviously contemplating, but to what conclusion she'd eventually come was a complete mystery to Quinn. Finally she looked up and said:

"I can be really persistent."

No kidding.

"What does that have to do with..." but Rachel interrupted her:

"You know how I got all my solos. I took them. Do you know how many duets I got for Finn and me?"

Quinn couldn't help but roll her eyes at the memory.

"Yes, I vaguely remember. It was excruciating."

Rachel giggled. "Well, once we're out to the Glee club I'll make sure my girlfriend will receive the attention she deserves. Our voices go extraordinarily well together and if I remember correctly the I feel pretty/ Unpretty mash-up we sang came nothing short of 'epic' if I may say so myself."

"You may."

"Thank you. So I'm confident that if you decide to stay change is bound to happen."

Quinn thought about Rachel's many words. She had a point. Of course she had. But were the solos really what was bothering Quinn?

"Charming." she finally said with a smirk. "But I'm really not sure if Glee is what I want to do with my life."

If she was honest to herself, she had no idea what she wanted to do with her life. She'd always figured she'd marry Finn and raise Beth with him and be a mom. Now that all of that was out of the question she didn't really have any plans for her future at all. She had never been allowed any big dreams.

"You know I want you to come to New York with me, right?" That was definitely something to dream about. Rachel's simple statement made Quinn smile and she leaned forward to peck her lips once, twice and a third time before pulling back.

"And what am I going to do there?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Seriously, Fabray? You're the smartest girl at this school. You've read books no one else in Lima has even heard of and you know them by heart. And don't look at me like that. Don't look at me as if you've never thought about becoming a writer, because I've seen you read more often than I've heard you sing."

Quinn opened her mouth to reply something – anything, but Rachel cut her off:

"Look. Don't quit right away, ok? You don't have to decide what you want to do now. Just come to Glee and sing with me. The rest we'll figure out together."

How could Quinn ever say no to that?

"That does sound nice." she commented, leaning forward yet again with a genuine smile on her face. "Also it would give us the opportunity to drive home together afterwards."

"Now that sounds really nice."Rachel replied with a half-smile. Quinn felt her arms tighten around her waist again and three seconds later Rachel's head met her chest. New York. That had never been an option before. But then, Rachel had never been an option before, either.

"In a musty old hall in Detroit they prayed,

In the Maritime Sailors' Cathedral

The Church bell chimed till it rang twenty-nine times

For each man on the Edmund Fitzgerald"

Quinn bent her head down to kiss Rachel's temple. Of course her little dork knew the song. This little trip around the corner of the church had taught Quinn a lot more than a trip inside the building could ever have.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _I haven't watched the last episode of Glee and my tumblr and twitter tell me that was the best decision of my life. Fortunately there's always fanfiction._

_Another drabble from me to you. This time around: Finally more sexy times._

* * *

><p>"I found the perfect duet for us!"<p>

Quinn had barely entered their hotel room when she found herself confronted with a stack of music sheets and a bubbly brunette practically bouncing in front of her. Her brain had trouble catching on.

"Although I was slightly disappointed that you declined my offer to accompany you on your trip to Rouge Park today it gave me the great opportunity to do some research."

'Some' was quite an understatement. Quinn smirked as she let her gaze wander over the mess in their room: There were sheets scattered over the bed, the floor, the nightstand. But she figured she'd only have to mind the ones in Rachel's hands.

"And I believe that you will be quite happy with the result."

Paper was stuffed into her hands and she was pulled towards her bed. Rachel made her sit next to her on the edge of the mattress and the way her face was glowing made it hard to think about music instead of chocolate pools and full lips and soft kisses and...

She shook her head and slid out of her jacket, then placed one hand on Rachel's back. Her girlfriend shimmied closer with a radiant smile and splayed what was apparently the most awesome duet of all times across their laps.

Quinn had been out taking pictures for most of the afternoon. Their conversation the day before had triggered a fair amount of thinking and she'd figured it'd be best to spend some time just by herself, with a beautiful landscape and possible future plans. As much as she enjoyed being bedazzled by her girlfriend's chirpy attitude, some things demanded peace and quiet. And dragonflies, willows and small ponds could provide that better than a hotel room full of sheet music.

"What is it?" she smiled at Rachel, still paying more attention to soft locks than music notes or lyrics.

Only when Rachel leaned into Quinn, placed her chin on her shoulder and commented: "Well, read it." did she manage to will her eyes off her little dork and focus on the sheets in her lap.

She recognized the song immediately.

"Were the world mine? Really? I'm not sure if I want to sing this."

Of course her interjection had exactly zero effect on the brunette.

"Would you read the lyrics to me?"

Quinn breathed in. She knew the lyrics. She'd read them a million times. Everyone with the ability to read knew the lyrics. She breathed out. Yes, she could read those words.

"I see their knavery

This is to make an ass of me

To fright me if they could

But I will not stir from this place do what they can

I will walk up and down here

And I will sing that they shall hear

That I am not afraid"

She paused to look at Rachel for a second. But the girl just pecked her cheek. "Go on." So Quinn obliged:

"I don't know by what power I'm made bold

But still you flout my insufficiency

The more my prayer the lesser is my grace"

Quinn had to admit that it was a wise choice. She received another peck to her cheek as her eyes glistened.

"The song combines what we both care about the most: music and literature. I know you haven't yet decided whether you want to stay in Glee or not so I thought maybe bribing you with Shakespeare might be worth a try." Quinn raised an eyebrow and pretended to be annoyed. She only lasted a second, though, before her lips mirrored Rachel's wide smile.

"It's perfect."

"Care to read the rest then?"

The words read themselves as her eyes stayed on the gorgeous brunette to her side. Quinn would never need those sheets of paper in front of her. She knew the song by heart.

"My ears should catch your voice

My eye your eye"

She couldn't recall how often she'd been listening to it, alone in her room. Of course, before this first night in Detroit she'd never understood why it had made her cry all these times. But then, literature in general had always had this effect on her. Quinn was a thinker; an over-thinker sometimes. It's so easy to get lost in words when you don't have to say them yourself. It's so easy to just feel if it's someone else's emotions you're experiencing. When you read you never have to think about yourself. Whatever happens, however deeply you get sucked in, you'll always have a safety-valve. You can always say it's the author's emotions and not yours; that the book is so well written that it evokes strange feelings in you. You can close a book and forget about your heart ache.

"My tongue should catch your tongue

Sweet melody"

Opening this book, starting this story was probably the best thing that had ever happened to her.

"My tongue your tongue

Were the world mine"

Right that second the world was hers. Music sheets slid down from her lap onto the floor, lips caught lips and tongue caught tongue. All melody subsided.

Her fingertips danced down a rib cage and found the hem of a blue tank top. Rachel pulled back and lifted her arms. The shirt was gone within a second. Quinn's top and bra followed suit. Blonde topped brunette and skirts hit the floor. Paper crackled beneath them as Quinn caught Rachel's tongue again and again with her own. She'd never get enough of her taste. She'd never get enough of the feeling of her girlfriend's breasts against her palms. There'd never be enough of those little whimpers and sighs and she'd never dive deeply enough into those unbelievably dark oceans which could look right into her.

_My ear should catch your voice._

Slowing down from fiery to sweet Quinn kissed a plump bottom lip, a chin, a neck – god – a neck. As Rachel's pulse hammered wildly against her lips, Quinn could only shut her eyes and move south. She lingered in the valley between Rachel's breasts, nuzzling the soft skin there, breathing in Rachel's scent – the sweetest scent she'd ever known – when there were suddenly fingers wrapped in her hair.

_My eye your eye_

She looked up and the expression on Rachel's face made her collapse right back onto the girl beneath her. Half lidded eyes were pleading with her, asking, almost begging for something Rachel would never dare to vocalize.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." she almost whispered. This was exciting and -could she dare to even think it – arousing, but what she was about to do also scared her to death. Instead of a response she received a content soft sigh as fingertips brushed locks of blonde out of her face. When Rachel finally spoke "...it's... uhm.. just... you don't have t..." she lost it. She kissed a thin line down to Rachel's belly button, her thumbs rubbing over smooth skin and hard peaks. Rachel lifted her hips and as soon as her panties hit the floor Quinn dove in without a second thought. From then on everything else was gone. She was gone. She was being carried away on a high she'd probably never come down from. Her lips met Rachel's sex and the world around her vanished.

_My tongue your tongue_

Letting go of a loud content sigh she almost fainted.

Again.

And again.

And again.

It almost made her cry tears of joy. Then she kissed the girl she loved. She kissed her and let her wetness blank whatever else was in the room with her. She was barely aware of Rachel's fingers lacing through her own, gripping her tight, anchoring the two to one another.

With Rachel's leg's on her shoulders, heels digging into her back, sweaty hands holding her tight and the sweetest of tastes coating her tongue there wasn't anything left to do but letting herself go completely, giving herself up entirely. In this moment she only existed to dive into the sensation called Rachel Berry.

When her girlfriend's back arched up and a loud moan filled the room Quinn gripped Rachel's hands even tighter. She wanted her to know she wasn't going anywhere. Also, she wanted to hear that again.

When Rachel started to rock against her mouth she let it happen and when finally thighs squeezed her head and covered her ears the moans and whimpers and sighs that followed were all muffled sounds. A delicious heat invaded Quinn, flooded her mind, flooded her mouth, erased everything else from her memory. Rachel was lost with her. For a few beautiful seconds they were one.

_What angel wakes me from my flowery bed_

_I pray thee, gentle mortal, sing again_

Rachel's legs pulled her closer a couple more times, caught in aftershocks. Quinn softened her lips and tongue and remained passive, careful not to hurt the girl. Only when the grip around her head loosened and she was free to move again did she remove herself. Not wanting to move too far too soon she kissed Rachel's inner thighs as a little whimper escaped her own throat.

_My ear is much enamoured of thy note_

_So is mine eye enthralled to thy shape_

_I'll follow thee_

Just as slowly as she'd kissed her way down she now kissed her way back up, running her lips over the smooth skin between Rachel's sex and her belly button, to the valley between her breasts, nibbling on a sweet neck, and hesitated before lowering herself to catch Rachel's swollen lips which were adorned by delicious bite marks.

With her cheeks flushed pink and her eyes closed Rachel had never looked sexier. Nothing and no one could ever look sexier. Before Quinn could decide whether it was appropriate to kiss her girlfriend now, Rachel had reached up and pulled her down. They shared a sloppy lazy kiss until Rachel started to giggle.

Quinn joined in, although she didn't quite understand why. "What's so funny?"

Rachel bit her lip and shook her head. "Nothing." she said. "I'm just so in awe of you and this was..." she closed her eyes and smiled, obviously reliving the past minutes. "Yea, it was." Quinn agreed.

Rolling over she swiped all papers off the bed and lifted the covers, motioning for Rachel to join her.

They were back in their familiar position: Quinn lying on her back with her arm around her girlfriend, who was curled into her body, breathing evenly and occasionally humming contently.

_I'll follow thee_

_And make a heaven of hell_

_And make a heaven of hell_

"I'm really sorry, you know."

But Rachel only furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What are you sorry for, baby?" And Quinn melted at the new term of endearment. Her eyes fluttered shut for a second and she softly pecked her girlfriend's head.

"For treating you the way I did." As her fingers aimlessly drew circles on the shorter girl's body Quinn's heart sank into her stomach, heavy with guilt. Rachel had always been nothing but kind to her and she... she'd acted like an idiot.

"The song is perfect, Rach. It is... but it's really not in my vocal range. Or yours, for that matter."

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows and pretended to be insulted, but quickly smiled. "I know. I suppose I got a little carried away with the meaning of the lyrics. Although I didn't expect the song to have this kind of effect on you."

"Oh god." Quinn blushed, her hands shooting up to cover her face.

"Not that I mind, really. I mean...uh."

Seeing Rachel being rendered speechless for the first time ever was enough to forget about any kind of embarrassment. She reached down and pressed a soft kiss to softer lips.

"And about your apology... we've talked about that and I forgive you. I understand why you did it."

Quinn knew she did.

_Oh why rebuke you him that loves you so?_

_Lay breath so bitter on your bitter foe_

Quinn knew Rachel understood her better than anyone else in the world, including herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**_ I know it's been months. Just the right amount of time for Glee to drag us through a couple more obnoxious pseudo- storylines. Isn't it glorious how generous Finn is to let Rachel have the future she's been working for ever since she was a child? And isn't it amazing what Quinn survived and yet, the only storyline she'll get will be another dull love triangle? Yay, Glee. Please teach me more about this co-dependent bullshit._

_This series was always meant to counter my rage a little. And what's more soothing than a little bit of fluff and a little bit of smut? So here you are._

_Written within just two hours as usual._

* * *

><p>"Hey, wake up."<p>

With a loud gasp Quinn startled awake and found herself sitting upright in bed staring wide eyed into the darkness around her. Everything hurt. Everything. Her hand shot up to her face and she startled again when there was already a set of fingers brushing away strands of hair that were plastered to wet cheeks and an even wetter forehead.

"You had a nightmare."

Slowly her brain started catching on. She was in a bed, safe. She was ok. She had been dreaming. Quinn inhaled sharply a couple of times and tried to focus, tried to make her heart slow down. But images from her nightmare came flashing back to her and they were so vivid, so real that she started to cry all over again.

"Shhh, baby it's ok."

Two strong arms tugged on her shoulders and it was only then that she remembered Rachel was there. With a loud sob she let herself fall against her girlfriend's chest, hands fisting the material of Rachel's shirt.

"It's ok. I'm here."

She felt soft kisses being planted on top of her head and she heard soothing words being whispered into her ear and there were two hands rubbing up and down her back. "Tighter" she pled and Rachel immediately complied, wrapping her arms fully around Quinn, squeezing all trembles away until Quinn could breathe again normally.

Sniffing away her last sobs she finally lifted her head up and pressed her lips to Rachel's. This dream, this horrid vision, had been so real and her own scream still rung loudly in her ears. All she wanted was to come back to reality. So she cracked Rachel's lips with the tip of her tongue and Rachel complied again, pulling Quinn up, stroking her back, sighing loudly when Quinn's tongue brushed the backside of her teeth.

Each touch reconfirmed that Quinn was still in Detroit with her love and her body intact. Each time Rachel's hands squeezed her waist another piece of her snapped back into place. She was alive. She nibbled Rachel's lower lip and the lump in her stomach untied itself; she cupped Rachel's cheeks and regained control of her hands. A few minutes ago she'd been threatened to drift away as if she had never existed, but now, in Rachel's arms she was slowly coming back to life.

When she finally drew back she was complete again and the corner of her mouth shot up for a split second as she saw Rachel following her with pouty lips and closed eyes. She wasn't ready to stop kissing. Only when Quinn pecked Rachel's lips and whispered "Thank you." did Rachel open her eyes and returned the smile. "You had a really bad dream." she said, her hands holding on to Quinn tightly.

Quinn just nodded, pushing away the last remnants of these horrible images.

"Yea." She swallowed thickly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel's eyes lay calm on Quinn's face and she tucked another blonde lock behind her lover's ear; she knew better than to let her worry show.

"I was in a car crash." Quinn started, pulling the covers up higher like a protective shield around her body. "It's really silly now that I think about it. But it just felt so real." Rachel squeezed her waist once more reassuringly. "There was glass everywhere and it cut my face and my hands and my legs and… and… I couldn't walk." Another sob threatened to escape her lungs at the memory, but she swallowed it and continued. "I couldn't feel my legs and I ended up in a wheelchair." Rachel's eyes went wide and she quickly placed a soft kiss on Quinn's temple. "That's horrible." she all but whispered. "But look", lifting the covers slightly she pointed to Quinn's legs. "You're ok. And you're here with me. Nothing bad is going to happen to you."

Quinn sniffed. "I know." And when she broke into tears again Rachel pulled her down with her into the mattress to cover her head with both palms and soothing kisses while Quinn cried into her shoulder, her hands clutching Rachel's shirt.

* * *

><p>When Rachel opened her eyes Quinn's face was still buried in her chest. Her eyes were puffy and there were dried streaks of shed tears on her cheeks. As much as Rachel hated to see her love – love – love! - so sad and broken, she couldn't help but find her quite endearing as well.<p>

This was Quinn Fabray, former head cheerleader, HBIC, whose glare could make people drop dead on the spot. She could be so ruthless, so cruel. A year ago Rachel would never have dared look her in the eye out of fear she might be turned to stone. She'd duck her head whenever Quinn came into sight and clutch her notebook or clench her fists and hope whatever attack was coming, it'd be over quickly. Even now no one would ever see Quinn weak. Even when she was pregnant, even when she made the decision to give up her daughter, even when everyone found out about her past as Lucy, Quinn would shrug it off and smile and pretend she was alright. Her breakdowns always happened when no one was around. She'd never ask for help. She still had this façade now, the remnants of head cheerleader Quinn.

Except now said Quinn Fabray was curled into a ball, fisting Rachel's shirt, holding on to it for dear life, even in her sleep. She was in Rachel's bed and heart and she let all walls crumble and didn't even try to hide her emotions. She let her in.

Rachel thought that with her eyes closed and her guard down, with her chest rising and falling in an even rhythm and a slight quiver in her bottom lip, with the last hint of tears in the corners of her eyes and her fists holding on to Rachel, Quinn had never looked more beautiful.

She reached down and pulled the covers up over Quinn's shoulders.

And somehow the fact that this side of Quinn was reserved for her, that no one else would get to see it, made Rachel oddly proud. Yes, admittedly, part of that was pure narcissism. The head cheerleader had fallen for the school's loser; she had fallen for Rachel Berry, out of all people she could have, all the people who desired her. It was the perfect fairy tale.

Another part, though, wanted to cherish this gift Quinn was making her.

Just in that moment Quinn gasped and came to.

"Hey." Rachel smiled and pecked Quinn's nose.

But Quinn just frowned and blushed. "I can't see." she murmured and closed her eyes again and hid her face in Rachel's chest once more.

Running her fingers through blonde locks, Rachel whispered: "Do you feel better, sweetie?" The only response she got was a groan, so she figured that, yes, Quinn had overcome her nightmare from last night.

"Are you blushing?" she snickered and Quinn dug her face even deeper into Rachel. "I feel so silly." came a muffled response.

"Where are you going?"

Rachel pecked her girlfriend's head once more before rolling off the bed. "To the bathroom. I'll be right back."

When she re-emerged a few minutes later with her teeth brushed and her hair smoothed out, she was also carrying a washcloth and a towel. Quinn frowned again. "Yea, _now_ I feel really silly."

But Rachel ignored her sarcasm and the blush that had crept back on to Quinn's cheeks and crawled back into bed with her. "Come here." she said and her voice was so soft, so loving that Quinn forgot to be embarrassed and instead rolled over and placed her head in Rachel's lap.

"You're not silly." she stated, running her fingers along Quinn's jaw line before following that same path with the damp cloth. "I have nightmares, too, sometimes. And they don't always make sense, but even then they can still be very vivid and scary."

She pressed a corner of the cloth to Quinn's cheek, gently dabbing away those streaks of tears, before repeating the process on Quinn's other cheek, then cleaning her forehead and finally, very carefully, her eyes.

Quinn just lay there with her eyelids shut, breathing evenly and again, Rachel was proud that she let her do that, let her be so close to her, forgetting about her embarrassment, her own pride. She made herself vulnerable for Rachel.

When she wiped the water off with the towel, Quinn opened her eyes and the corners of her lips formed a shy smile. It was the cutest thing Rachel had ever seen. "Thank you." she all but whispered, her voice tiny and soft.

Rachel wrapped the cloth in the towel and dropped both to the floor next to the bed.

"You were really upset last night." she said, cupping Quinn's cheek with her palm, returning that sweet smile of hers.

Quinn's eyes fluttered shut for a second. "I really thought I could never walk again. But there was more." Hazel turned dark for a second and then realization flickered in Quinn's eyes.

"I don't want to quit Glee club." she stated and it sounded so resolute that Rachel was completely taken aback. "Where's that coming from?" she wondered and Quinn pushed herself up to face her.

"When I dreamed about that car accident my legs weren't the only part of me that was injured. I had also suffered severe damage to my lungs and midriff and I couldn't sing anymore. At all. I was so scared and I think it's because I actually like singing. It may not be what I want to do for a living, but I don't want to quit altogether, either."

Quinn still had her brows furrowed at the memory of her dream, but all Rachel heard was "I don't want to quit Glee." so naturally she was beaming. Quinn gasped in surprise when she was tackled into the mattress.

"I'm glad." Rachel announced with several pecks to Quinn's lips and cheeks and eyelids and when she couldn't stop giggling and continued placing kisses all over Quinn's face it made Quinn finally burst into laughter just the same.

"When we get back and I've told my dads we will serenade each other and sing duets and I'll convince Mr. Shuester to give you a solo at every competition and, Quinn, it will be glorious! I can already picture you and me standing on that stage…"

Rachel noticed Quinn's quirked eyebrow and stopped in the middle of her sentence. It was her time to blush. "Too enthusiastic?"

But Quinn only shook her head. "No. Just… did I hear correctly that I'll have to serenade you?"

Pursing her lips, Rachel asked: "Is that a problem?" And Quinn shook her head a second time. "Not at all. It's just new. Plus, it sounds weird coming from you, considering you're insisting we keep this a secret. Don't get me wrong, I understand why. It's just that it seems so far away right now."

To that Rachel had to agree. Detroit had been full of revelations, but they had come so sudden that there had been little time for the two to think through anything. Still there was something inside her, some part of her buried deeply within her chest that told her Quinn was it. Crazy, sure. Unexpected, definitely. Or maybe not?

"It's not as far as it seems." she finally replied, taking Quinn's hand into hers. It's only a week and then I'll be yours officially.

"I like the sound of that." Quinn admitted.

"Me, too." Rachel smiled.

"Can I tell you something?" Quinn bit her lip, a gesture Rachel had only seen a couple of times, but had never been able to put her finger on what it meant. Only now did she realize that was another thing Quinn had reserved for her. She had looked at her like that before, the very same expression, the very same questioning eyes searching Rachel's face.

When she nodded, Quinn continued.

"I have this urge to make up for what I've done in the past. I know you said you forgive me, but I… this will sound stupid, but I wanted to be with you for so long and I never let myself feel that, like, truly feel it. And now that I am with you I want to show you around. I want to carry you through the hallways at school and tell everyone you're mine and that no one gets to lay a hand on you ever again and that no one gets to insult you ever again, because you're too precious to have that happen to you."

Her eyes fluttered and her cheeks had turned pink once again. But before Rachel could grab her heart and force it back into her chest and collect her thoughts to say something, Quinn continued yet again:

"And last night I was scared I'd never get the chance to do that. I couldn't carry you around and show you off while sitting in a wheelchair. I couldn't protect you from the insults and slushies. I couldn't tell anyone that you belong to me, because no one would ever take me seriously. I couldn't dance with you at prom and I couldn't even look you in the eye unless you look down at me."

"Oh Quinn." It had come out way louder than Rachel had intended and when Quinn saw huge fawn-like eyes stare at her in awe she grabbed a pillow and hid her face. "I know it's silly. Don't look at me like that."

But Rachel beamed and took the pillow and put it back aside. "Quinn, that's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me. And just for the record, you don't have to make up anything to me, but I appreciate that you want to. I'd want to show you off just the same by the way, because you're a great catch, but, you know, IF something like in your dream was to happen it wouldn't change anything between us."

Quinn wanted to interject, but Rachel cut her off: "Even if you were to end up permanently in a wheelchair, I wouldn't care."

"You wouldn't care? Well, that's nice." Suddenly Quinn's features had become hard and her hazel eyes had turned dark. Rachel had no explanation for what was going on, but apparently she had said something wrong.

"You wouldn't care? Well, but I would care! I would care about that."

It dawned on Rachel that this nightmare had wounded Quinn deeper than she had admitted. Scooting closer she cupped Quinn's face and looked deeply into her eyes. Immediately her beloved hazel came back and pale cheeks turned soft beneath her palms again. "I didn't mean it like that. Of course I would care. I would care so much. I do care so much."

"I know." But it was palpable that Quinn needed more than that.

"Look," Rachel pecked the tip of her nose, never letting go off her cheeks. "Let's just say that you were actually to be paralyzed one day, of course things would change. But what I meant was that I wouldn't love you any less. And you'd still get to carry me and show off with me, only that I would be sitting in your lap. That way you could also always look me directly in the eyes and we could spend our lunch breaks making out."

The corner of Quinn's lips shot up in an instant. "Yea?" And Rachel swooned at how easy it was to convince Quinn things would be alright. She was overwhelmed by how much Quinn really trusted her.

"Of course." she insisted, leaning forward to kiss the last hint of pout from her lover's lips. Quinn reached around, pulling her close, deepening the kiss, pressing her fingers into the small of Rachel's back. "We are so going to spend our lunch breaks making out." she mumbled between kisses.

"We are." Rachel agreed and when her fingertips started toying with the hem of Quinn's shirt, the piece of clothing was gone within the second. "And the next week." Her own shirt followed suit. "And every single second possible." She launched herself forward, tackling Quinn down once more, fumbling feverishly with her jeans. That damn zipper would just not open.

When it finally did Quinn's pants were dropped to the floor just a few moments later and again Rachel's skirt followed right after. Quinn's hands were everywhere, roaming her skin, making it tingle and burn, squeezing and caressing and stroking everything they could reach. Her twenty-five year plan was nothing but a fleeting memory and Rachel thought how absurd it had been all along. She never really intended to wait until her twenty-fifth birthday. She'd just figured that until then she'd met the right person, someone mature, someone who loved her and whom she loved back, someone she could trust implicitly. Had she been aware of that she already knew said person, well…

…she probably wouldn't have changed anything.

Because right now her hands were cupping Quinn's breasts and Rachel whimpered at the contact. She pushed herself up and shimmied out of her panties before hooking her thumbs into the waistband of Quinn's underwear. Quinn closed her eyes and lifted her hips and then they were both naked.

Rachel didn't mean to stare, but there was just so much to see. Satin skin, pale, covered in goose bumps; a tiny blonde patch of hair between strong thighs; a glistening sex, waiting to be touched; Quinn was a vision with her lips slightly parted, her eyes closed and her chest heaving, exposed to Rachel and suddenly she understood: Quinn had never done anything like this, either. She had slept with Puck, once, while being inebriated and it was one of her greatest regrets. She didn't have to make herself vulnerable, because simply stripping off her clothes and letting Rachel see her, letting Rachel touch her, was an act of bravery, of commitment and pure trust. It was an act of strength.

"You are so beautiful." Rachel swallowed thickly when she crawled back up on top of Quinn. And Quinn pulled her down, pressing her flush against herself, kissing her with more passion than Rachel thought she'd ever experience. Who knew what a simple soft tug at her bottom lip could do? Who knew that it was possible to feel the touch of a tongue against her own tongue in her heart, her stomach and between her legs? Who knew Quinn could be so warm and kind and tender?

Surely not Rachel. Not before a week ago (although she had suspected there was more to Quinn than the eye could see, of course).

She wanted to show Quinn how much she loved her, how much she loved every single part of her. She wanted her girlfriend to know that she adored her with every fiber of her being. Every single of her molecules yearned for Quinn every second she was alive.

And Quinn felt it. She felt Rachel's tongue love every inch of her body. She felt Rachel's fingers shake with love as they traced every vein, every muscle, her temples, her jaw, her shoulder blades, her chest, her nipples, her abdomen, her thighs, her wetness.

They'd spent only one week together. One week and there had been no build up before that. No stolen glances, no flirting, not anything. Rachel could even count the few friendly words they'd shared on two hands. Or was she wrong about that? Suddenly there was an image of Quinn biting her lip on her mind, the expression she had seen so often, but never when Quinn was talking to anyone else. And it just clicked. She understood. Rachel was home.

She parted her lips and kissed Quinn's abs. Quinn's hips jerked up in response and two moans filled the air. The taut muscles below Rachel started to quiver and the vibration sent a shock through her lips, down her body and settled between her thighs.

"Oh, Quinn."

It was hard to believe this was actually happening. Rachel had dreamed about touching Quinn so often – not like she was doing now, obviously; her mind had never dared to wander there. But that time back a year ago when she was still obsessed with Finn and Quinn had fallen pregnant, that first time she had to apologize to her for doing something incredibly selfish, that first time Quinn opened up to her for just a split second and said "I don't hate you." despite all the good reasons she had – something had snapped inside of Rachel. She wouldn't realize it for a long while, but that moment when Quinn looked at her through teary hazel eyes Rachel began to understand Quinn. And she realized she wanted to understand more. She wanted to understand everything. She needed to be close to Quinn, needed to be her friend, needed to hug her, touch her hair and hold her hand until all hurt and anger and sadness fled from the happiness they'd share. She needed to see more of this Quinn who considered herself weak but was really stronger than the cheerleader façade she paraded around for everyone else to see. She wanted to break through this guard, through Quinn's shell.

And now she had that opportunity and it felt so surreal and so amazing. Her fingertips grazed Quinn's rib cage and Rachel's hips bucked.

_So soft._

Slowly she kissed her way back up and buried her hands in Quinn's hair and looked into those loving hazel eyes. "You're unbelievable. Completely out of this world." she gasped and Quinn pulled her down and kissed her deeply. With their lips locked and their tongues brushing and their hands intertwined they started moving. Quinn opened her legs and welcomed Rachel's thigh with a single thrust up into her. Rachel ground down forcefully in return and soon they were clasping at each other, nails digging into skin, thighs slick and skin burning. They swallowed every cry of pleasure and held each other as close as possible, moving as one, hips bucking and thrusting almost violently. Rachel wanted to sink into Quinn, become one with her and the thought drove her wild. She was out of control and it felt deliciously right.

Quinn didn't know if it'd be enough for her, but the heat streaming through her body and her girlfriend's little pants and sighs and whimpers urged her on. She was sure Rachel would be there soon and she wanted nothing more than to feel Rachel come against her leg. She kept rolling her hips in sync with Rachel's thrusts and grabbed her back and squeezed her ass and pushed their bodies tighter together. "Fuck." she breathed when their lips disconnected for a split second and Quinn thought that that was exactly what she wanted to do. She wanted to fuck Rachel. She wanted to force her over the edge if necessary. Her lower back was aching and her abs were trembling from exhaustion; it was too fast, too much, but Quinn wouldn't stop until she had felt Rachel's sex pulsate against her thigh.

"Faster. God." Rachel whimpered and Quinn obliged. She squeezed Rachel harder into her and somewhere in the back of her mind she was thinking that making love was amazing, but fucking Rachel stupid – god – there was no comparison to that.

"Quinn." Rachel swallowed thickly. "I want you to…ugh… I want us… together." Quinn's mind went into overdrive. The mere thought of that drove her insane. "I don't know if I can." she whispered, never slowing down her movement. "You're fucking me. Quinn. Fuck me." Rachel breathed in response and – correction – _that_ sent Quinn's mind into overdrive. Rachel shifted and ground down even harder and the thigh between Quinn's legs rubbed against the full length of her sex, fast and wild. And suddenly Quinn couldn't think at all anymore. "Oh fuck." she cursed before capturing Rachel's lips once more. "Come for me, baby. I'm so close. Please, come for me." Rachel begged against her lips and that did it. Without a warning jolts and waves of pleasure shot through Quinn's whole body. She cried out loud and rocked Rachel into her harder than she thought she could. She fucked herself against Rachel, coated her leg with sticky wetness and almost went blind from the feeling of sliding so easily along that thigh.

Rachel felt Quinn come hard, felt how slick her thigh had become, felt Quinn's clit spasm against her and exploded herself. She whimpered and cried and shivered and came so hard she saw stars.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>They kept lying on top of each other, completely spent. Quinn would occasionally reach up and stroke away a brown lock and Rachel would sometimes tilt her head up and peck Quinn's chin or neck.<p>

Finally Rachel grinned into Quinn's shoulder. "Can you feel your legs?" Quinn giggled. "Barely."

"Well," Rachel mused "Me neither and I must say that it's not as bad as I had thought."

Quinn gave her waist a playful squeeze. "Not as bad as you thought, huh?" She kissed dark locks and marveled in their scent. "I didn't know you could curse like that."

Rachel's face went crimson. "Oh god!" But Quinn just grinned. "Don't be embarrassed. I liked that. A lot."

They kissed again, slowly, their lips caressing and their hands still.

"Do you really want to carry me through the hallways at school? I think people would stare."

But Quinn only cocked an eyebrow (which Rachel didn't see). "Of course they would stare. Do you know the concept of showing off? That's the whole point of the plan!"

"No fear of what people will say?"

Quinn slowly shook her head.

"I'm not afraid of anything."


End file.
